Draco Interficientis Cronicis
by Vertigo-in-Reverse
Summary: 17 year old, S-class mage Kakashi Hatake finds himself with a set of twins with... that were raised by dragons?
1. Prologue

July 6th X777

The large yellow dragon looked down at the small pink and blonde haired children before her, giving a toothy smile she gave a reassuring low loving growl as she shushed them to sleep. Across from her lay her mate for life, their tails lightly wrapped around each other's allowing them to make an almost perfect circle. And in the circle lay their foster human children, sleeping peacefully as they cuddled in the most innocent way twins could.

Her face turned towards her mate, allowing a low whisper to leave her lips, "time passed quickly didn't it." Her mate opened a drowsy eye at her before giving a low growl.

"It sure did." He glanced at the kids out of the corner of his open eye, "11 years already."

"Jiraya… you think they'll be ok?"

Jiraya began to stand up quietly, "Tsunade. Relax, we raised them well." he said as a white light covered him and dissipated leaving a long white haired muscular man, Tsunade following suit soon after transforming into a bust blonde.

"You're right." she said as they walked to the edge of the field where tall grass and trees met, " besides there's a village right down the mountain right?" she said more to herself then to her mate.

"Right." Jiraya placed a big warm reassuring hand on her shoulder as he gently guided her through the forest, "they can take care of themselves."

Tsunade suddenly stopped and looked back as she held a fist to her chest, fighting the tears that gathered up in her eyes. Looking once again at the sleeping children she let a few drops leave before turning around again and quickening her pace to catch up to Jiraya.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting dragons

Chapter 1

* * *

January/ X778

"Why do I always get dragged into s- ranks?" A tall silver haired man with dark gray eyes asked himself as he walked down the narrow road in the dark night. He was on a mission to stop two apparently terrifying dragons from terrorizing a small town on the border of fiore. Honestly. Why was he even here? Laxus or Gildarts could do the job, for they were more than qualified to take out two dragons. God damnit why did they have to be out of town? Did Dragons even exsist? Now only a few yards away from the town that had requested a mage, from fairy tail at that; he realized that the streets were basically full as if no harm were actually done.

Looking around he saw bustling people running from shop to shop buying what was needed before they rushed back home, an act that even he found peculiar. A few minutes later he'd managed to make his way to city hall which he had to admit was the only place he'd seen so far with damage and the only place with boarded up windows. Swift quick strides took him to the office of the man he was meeting.

"Are you the fairy tail mage we requested?" A short man with aged white hair that looked like it was desperately trying to cling onto his head spoke with relief and hope as he jumped down from his seemingly to big chair.

"Um yes actually, you classified it as an s-class mission so here I am Kakashi Hatake s-class mage of fairy tail; at your service."

The man nodded in satisfaction as he walked to a boarded up window that had a seemingly wide gap to which he assumed was to watch over the town. He heard the clicking sound of a nearby clock strike 6:00 in the afternoon and with interest peeked through the gap just in time to see the towns people rushing to their homes leaving the streets empty.

"We've been having this...'infestation' for quite a while now. It started about 6 months ago and since then we've tried to avoid trouble and we've sent other mages...they either never came back or were returned without a scratch but scared out of their wits."

Kakashi nodded as he gazed outside once again to see a pink haired girl and a blonde boy holding hands innocently while they scavenged around for food in abandoned carts and bags.

"That's them..." whispered the man careful not to attract too much attention.

How could two children be ' terrifying dragons'? They looked to be about 10 or 11 years old and by the looks of their clothes they lived on the streets or outskirts of the town. Most likely surviving on scraps in the trash.

He had to admit. These kids had his heart breaking, he himself had been an orphan till his master/adoptive father Minato found him half dead on the countryside and had dutifully taken him under his wing teaching him how to read and write as well as his favorite technique. He sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, let his shoulders slump and proceeded to walk out of the building with the intention of his new found goal all while Ignoring the shouts and pleas of the old man telling him not to go out in public or else he'd be shredded to bits as his new found goal bounced in his mind.

Become these kids Nakama.

What could he say, a man who held the strong views of family and friends and a guild who treated it like their religion sort of turned him into the way he is now.

Approaching the children he took closer notice of their features. The pink haired girl had clear green eyes and a heart shaped face, small red marks at the outer corners of her eyes and the boy had shockingly yellow hair with clear blue eyes with flecks of pale green near the iris and 3 blue thin lines marked each cheek. No wonder these kids scared so many people. Their other worldly appearance made them look like mythical beings, how they were related to dragons? He wasn't quite sure.

Standing a few feet away from them he spoke.

"Well hey there. I'm Kakashi what are your names?"

His eyes widened as his only response was the inhalation of air and a sudden powerful blast sending him off into a nearby building. Managing to rip himself off the brick wall, leaving a pretty defined dent in his place he looked up to see his attacker. The boy now stood infront of him, an accusing finger faced towards him with electric sparks radiating off of it.

"who are you!?" He commanded. The sparks growing bigger as his voice slightly rose in volume.

Yup. He saw the dragon now. Definitely saw the dragon. Yup.

"Kakashi Hatake of fairy tail."

The girl stepped forward," and you're here to kill us am I right?"

He only sighed as he appeared behind them picking them up by the collar of their shirts. "Now why would I kill you?" He said as he made the face him, "I'm simply here to control and resolve a problem in this town."

"That's what they all say." Muttered the girl as she looked away.

"They always say that then try to hurt us. We've done nothing wrong! Were just looking for our parents!" Said the boy. He caught a glimpse of tears rolling down the girls face as they continued to look away. "It's them! Calling us monsters and trying to kills us! Most of the time we can get away and scare them so they won't come back…. But if they attacked us with full intent we had to defend ourselves…" he said.

Deciding to ignore the comments made by the blonde, telling himself that he didn't want these kids to revisit the past. "I introduced myself so I only find it fair if you were to kindly give me your names?" he said changing the subject.

The kids looked at each other then back at him.

"Our parents used to call us Sakura and Naruto…" whispered sakura.

Kakashi looked at them in thought; they had strange kinds of magic that reminded him of a dragon. Ah there it was, that's why they called the dragons, and their magic was surely one of a kind. Naruto, like Laxus used lightning dragon slayer magic and the girl he assumed used sky dragon slayer magic. That's why he couldn't copy their magic when he came into contact with them. He laughed inwardly at himself; it was the fight with Laxus all over again. And if he recalled a boy similar to these two had been found by the master about a week ago while he was on a mission, and when he had arrived the master had shoved another mission on him before he even got to meet the boy. All he knew was that his name was Natsu.

He set them down, still holding onto them as he gave a low whisper, "I think… the best thing to do is come with me." Sakura looked up unfazed, "why?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well because I can protect you from evil people. I can give you shelter and food, a family, and make you stronger."

Naruto's eyes glistened and he took Sakura's hand pleadingly. Looks like she was the one in charge, explains her solid demeanor and matureness, something an 11 year old shouldn't bear. He watched her sigh, and then gave a bright smile, making her appearance even more other worldly.

"Does that mean you're our new dad?"

DAD? He pondered; he was only 17, single and an s-class mage that would barely be home. Then again, Minato wasn't much older than him when he himself had been adopted. He was also an s-class mage and left him to his own devices, but always under the watchful eye of the guild that treated him like close knit family. He smiled back at the girl, "yes, that means I'm your new dad. Well in a way."

Naruto and Sakura beamed at his words.

"Now hurry, take everything you own with you, pack. I'll meet you next to the large fir tree on the road next to the rock that looks like a toad. I'll see you in a few." He said ruffling their hair and let them slip from underneath his hand before walking back to the building.

From what he could make up, they were children-siblings, most likely twins abandoned by their parents and were just lost and lonely looking for love and comfort. He smiled to himself that just made his goal of becoming their family even stronger.

Waiting for him by the door was the old man ready to barrage him with questions. Kakashi held his hands up to stop him, "they were just kids, scared, hungry, and alone. And all you did was assume they were dangerous because of their appearance and magic. You have had no right to try and hire mages to kill innocent children, even if it is from a dark guild. I shall take my pay and leave now thank you."

Bewildered the man reached into his coat and took out a heavy sack of money before handing it to him, "what about the drag-kids?" he quickly corrected himself when Kakashi shot him a warning glare.

"That's my business and my business alone. But if you feel obligated to know, I shall adopt them and raise them in my guild. Soon enough, you'll be asking for Naruto and Sakura of Fairy Tail to help you." He said before quickly walking away with the full intent of having a very worthwhile dramatic exit. He felt like he deserved it.

Walking down the main road, watching people slowly leave their homes he realized, he hadn't left Fairy Tail's mark on the small village. Smirking he lifted his hands and let his copy magic activate and equipped his knowledge of disassembly magic, ' unintentionally' destroying the path he was on.

Looking back at the village and the distraught pedestrians he gave a smirk, "whelp… I'm not coming back here any time soon." Turning around he made his way towards the children.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Sakura

Chapter 2

* * *

Kakashi led the kids down the main road to the guild, buying them something to eat on the way. Sakura had asked for strawberry ice cream while Naruto was satisfied with hard candy. As they got closer to the guild the sound of loud shouts grew stronger and stronger.

Opening the door the silver haired teen sweat dropped. Fairy Tail was having one of their famous bar fights. He watched as Gray went into a fist fight with a dark pink haired boy, ignoring the fighting and shouts happening around them. He took a step forward hoping he wouldn't get caught in the ruckus. He heard footsteps near him to his left, looking down he saw Erza standing next to him evaluating Naruto and Sakura. Sakura continued to lick her ice cream cone joyfully and Naruto began to look around in awe. Erza gave an approving smirk before turning to the two kids infront of her, walking up to them she began to drag them apart only to get pushed back by Gray and Natsu, sending her vaulting towards Kakashi, who using his high speed magic, successfully got out of the way, Leaving Sakura and Naruto wide open to cushion Erza's. Naruto side stepped casually leaving only sakura who was still oblivious to the fighting and screaming.

Erza landed, but quickly got up and everything seemed to stand still. Time, the guild members, and Kakashi's breathing. They watched as the ice cream fell off its waffle cone splattering on the floor. Sakura's stoic face looked down in silence at the ball of ice cream, minutes passed before she even looked up. And when she did, he bottom lip stuck out, her eyes went a bright blood red and her face became dark. Naruto stepped back a few feet back.

"You…" Sakura raised her chin, "made me drop my ice cream." Her glowing red eyes sent a shiver up Kakashi's spine. He looked over at Erza and had to do a spit take, Erza was SHAKING. And not just any shaking, she was shaking uncontrollably as if she just faced death itself. Well, he wasn't really one to talk. He let his gaze wander off to Gray and the pink haired boy, both doe eyed in fear.

Suddenly sakura's face changed, and went into a sweet innocent smile, "Hey, I'm Sakura." She said with a small wave after throwing her now empty waffle cone behind her.

"I'm Naruto." Said her brother in an aloof manner from behind her.

"And we'll be part of Fairy Tail from now on." They said in unison.

All worries he'd had on the way here about how their first impression on the guild would be or how well they'd get along with the kids went right out the window. 'YUP.' He thought, 'they'll just fit right i


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Laxus

Chapter 3: Meeting Laxus

* * *

Sakura and Naruto stared at the two story stone building infront of them. It had a red tile roof, large windows and a double door in the front, with trees surrounding the properties in a circle, leaving a gap for a stone path leading to the house. Surprisingly the house wasn't too far from the guild. It was literally a few blocks away at the bottom of a hill at the border of the eastern forest.

"Well this is where you'll be living from now on." Kakashi said as he opened the door and stepped to the side to let them in. Sakura's eyes grew wider as she saw the inside, clean white walls with framed pictures hanging on the walls, dark wooden floors with an area rug in what she guessed was the living room. Walking further she saw the wide kitchen with a curtain the kitchen and dining room.

"Ey, Sakura-chan come on, Kakashi's gonna show us our rooms." She turned around to see Naruto standing infront of a staircase, a thumb jutting out as it pointed upwards where the soft pattering of bare feet were heard. Nodding, she silently followed him up the stairs.

Kakashi stood awkwardly in between their beds, Sakura to the right- choosing to be closest to the window so the wind could soothe her- and Naruto to his left.

"Good night Kakashi," Mumbled Naruto turning on his side facing Sakura.

"Good night kiddos." Kakashi answered as he tucked them in. An act that was alien to them. "And tomorrow I'll be leaving for a while." He said making sure sakura was tucked in and was about to straighten up and walk towards the door when a small hand grabbed his wrist.

"Leaving?" she whispered gripping his hand with inhuman strength. He sighed and sat down on her bed.

"I'm leaving for a job, I'll be back. I promise you, I'm just getting money so I can get you clothes and such." He said as he gently placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit before awkwardly giving her a kiss on the forehead. Standing up he walked back over to the door and looked over his shoulder with a smile, "don't worry. I'll ask the master to send someone over to care for you while I'm gone."

Sakura nodded as he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him. Intently listening as she made sure he walked down the hall she turned to face Naruto who seemed to be in a lucid sleep.

"Naruto-nii…." She whispered. No answer, "Naruto-nii!" she let her voice rise into a squeaky whisper.

"Mmmmm," Was his only response. He raised a fist to his half lidded eyes. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she heard the silent sounds of silver hitting silver, she could feel her eyes burn with tears. The necklace Tsunade had given her, a circle with a star in the middle. Blue crystals above every star point.

"They left because of me didn't they…?" She felt a light trickle along her cheeks, "they left because I'm weak didn't they…" Naruto immediately shot up in his bed and looked at her. His eyes turning a brighter clearer blue from the silver light coming from the moon.

"Don't blame yourself." Straightforward, so like Naruto to say something like that. "We may not know why they left, but I know it wasn't because of yo—"he stopped when Sakura's chocked sobs reached his ears. Looking at her with saddened eyes he pushed his blanket away from him a little bit and patted the free side of his bed. Complying Sakura slowly got out of bed and lay down by his side. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest till she fell asleep, one hand gripping her pendant while the other gipped his shirt as if she were scared that he'd disappear too. He slid a hand down onto his stomach where the medium sized orange seal was placed earlier in the day and smiled.

"We have a new family now… and I have a feeling that they won't ever leave us…" he whispered before he fell asleep.

"Stupid gramps." The tall 16 year old blonde muttered under his breath. He sighed before stopping in the middle of the road to look at the small piece of paper with the directions on how to get to Kakashi's house, before turning left at a corner before arriving at the house.

"OI! ANYBODY HERE?" He shouted not even bothering to knock on the door, or just walk in like Kakashi has instructed him to do. No one answered. He shouted once again, and again no answer. He shrugged and was about to turn around when he heard the door open and a small spiky blonde haired boy stuck his head out.

"Are you Kakashi's friend?" Laxus twitched and his shoulders stiffened at the question. Kakashi and Laxus had known each other since childhood and had instantly become rivals at first sight. Sort of how gray is with Natsu. He allowed his lip to twitch one more time before fully turning around.

"I guess, you could say that. You the brat Kakashi's taking care of?" He watched the small boy nod before opening the door a bit further so his body stood in the door frame.

"Please come in and make yourself at home while Sakura-chan and I get ready." Grumbling Laxus let himself into their home and made his way towards the kitchen looking for something to snack on 'heh the kid did say to make myself at home.'

He didn't know how it happened, or how he even got to the kids room. But all he was doing was watching Naruto brush his sisters long pink hair and fumble as he tried to French braid the younger ones hair. In reality, they should have been back at the guild hours ago so pinky –as he proclaimed her name to be from now, be it in the privacy of his head or in public – so she could get her guild mark. Apparently Naruto had gotten it the day before because he snuck off with the help of Mira and gotten it there.

Naruto gave out a frustrated grunt as he accidently made a knot in her hair and quickly grabbed a nearby brush and ran it from the roots of her hair and gave a small tug to pull the knot in her hair out causing her to wince.

"Naruto-nii, its fine, I'll just go with my hair loose…" pinky mumbled silently as she clasped her hands together.

"No! I wanna do your hair just like Tsunade used to!" He said with determination before tackling the task of braiding the knee length hair of his sister. Laxus sighed as he placed the bowl of grapes he had served himself onto a nightstand and stalked his way over to Naruto and Sakura.

" here brat, lemme do it." pushing Naruto to the side, he sat down in his place and began brushing pinky's hair till it went back to its silk like texture before taking a strand of hair and began braiding it, slowly incorporating different strands till he was finished.

Quickly getting off the bed, he straightened his shirt and readjusted his headphones as he walked towards the door and made his way down the stairs, only to be stopped by pinky that by now clasped his hand silently and held on even tighter as he tried to shake her off.

Shake.

Grip.

Shake.

Grip.

Sigh.

Let's go a little.

Shake. 'Finally! Freedom!'

Grips hand tightly and doesn't let go.

'Godamnit!'

Then he felt a sudden weight on his back as he made his way down the road. He groaned once he caught sight of the sunny blonde boy on his back with a blinding toothy grin.

"Why me…" he grumbled over and over again till he reached the guild. And the picture he made with sakura clinging to one arm and Naruto getting a very unwanted (on his side) piggyback had the whole guild bursting into laughter.

Ignoring everyone, Laxus made his way towards the corner of the guild and promptly sat down after spending nearly an hour of prying Naruto off his back and once that task was complete he had the task of prying Sakura off his arm.

"Ne. Laxus-nii. When am I getting me guild mark?"

He grunted in response, "soon pinky, just sit down and wait," And so she did. She played with her long braid, colored with Naruto and even got into a fight with him over what they wanted to eat for lunch. Eventually Naruto had wandered off within the guild (most likely to provoke a fight between Natsu and Gray) and Sakura had made her way back to him after talking with some of the girl brats. She stared up at the teenager as he stared down at her with a confused look. Gently swinging her braid to her front, she quickly sat on Laxus's lap ignoring his bickering and whining for her to get off and stopped once Macao walked over with the guild's stamp.

"Where do you want the mark?" he asked with a wide smile. Even if she was scary as hell the day before, they realized it was because her sweets were messed with, but all in all Sakura was a sweet 11 year old girl with an aloof, prankster, twin older brother. She looked up at Laxus with a questioning gaze and as if reading her mind he sighed.

"Need ideas?" He watched her nod and he resisted the urge to face palm right then and there, maybe even hit the floor once and for all. "Well I have mine on my left waist." He said lifting his shirt up slightly to show the mark, "some people have it on their chest or one of their arms." He saw pinky raise a finger to her tiny chin in thought before smiling brightly.

"I want it on my right arm!" she said with a bright smile, Macao complied and pressed the seal against her arm and quickly took it away after the image of the seal on the stamp flashed revealing a red mark. Her squeaky giggles of joy overpowered Laxus's music coming from his headphones and he groaned.

'When the fuck is Kakashi coming back.' He groaned inwardly.

It'd been a week since he'd been gone, thankfully this job gave him enough jewels to buy the twins a few items of clothes each and enough to keep their food expenses lasting till the end of the month. Readjusting his backpack, 17 year old Kakashi stepped off of the train and made his way down the al to familiar Main Street and headed immediately for the guild for food and a drink.

It was amazing, he'd only known the kids a day or two before he went off again, and he missed them the entire time. He glanced around in the shops and stopped in his tracks as he saw a yellow dress with a white sash around its waist, and next to it, an orange track suit.

Now happy with his purchase, he continued his tread towards the guild once again and opened the doors in a brash dramatic movement only to find the guild in complete and total silence as they gazed subtly towards the right side of the guild where Laxus usually sat down and ignored everyone, only to find Laxus sitting behind Sakura… braiding her hair like an expert while a slight blush tinted his cheeks. Naruto was clinging to his back with a cheeky grin.

He couldn't help his actions as he dropped the two brown paper and twine packages and began a boisterous laugh.

"Pppppppppppppfffffffffffffff fffffffffffffffttttttttttttt tttttttttttttt" he let out loudly, alerting Laxus and the kids. Everyone turned to look at him in shock as they finally noticed and realized the usually stoic and aloof Kakashi Hatake, S-class mage of fairy tail, was laughing like a madman as he held his sides and nearly began rolling on the floor in laughter.

" KAKASHI!" sakura shouted in glee just as Laxus quickly finished his braid. She got off the bench and ran over to him and gazed at him with a questioning look as his cackles filled the entire guild. Naruto watched with a careful eye as he took in everyone's reactions till his sight fell upon Natsu, promptly jumping off Laxus's back he ran towards the salmon haired dragon slayer.

Sakura on the other hand kept staring at Kakashi rolling around on the floor before she turned around and pointed at her father figure behind her, "Laxus-nii? What's wrong with Kashi?"

"LAXUS-NII! AHAHAHAHA" Kakashi continued, "never ….thought…of you… as…. Omygosh AHAHAHAHA."

Laxus groaned and face palmed at Kakashi's laughing, only one way to stop him now. He stood up and walked over to Kakashi, gently pushing Sakura back as precaution.

"SHUT UP DOG FACE!" Kakashi instantly stopped and grabbed Laxus by the collar; a dark green magical aura surrounded him as it clashed with Laxus's bright yellow.

"what'dchusayPUNK!" He said as he got dangerously close to Laxus. Laxus slammed his forehead against Kakashi's, "you heard me dog bre-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Kakashi sent a punch straight for the lightning mage's face. Sakura cocked her head in a cute manner as she looked at them fight. Shrugging she turned around to go and play with Lissana and Cana in the back room where all the other children were. The entire guild sweat dropped at Sakura's obliviousness and Kakashi's sudden mood changes.

" Eh. Things Never change." Said Macao as he took a sip of his beer only to have it knocked out of his hands as Kakashi was sent flying his way. In mere seconds the guild turned into a battleground

* * *

A/N: this seems a bit random doesn't it? well aha oh well its part of the "meeting" arc where it shows the relationships Sakura and Naruto have with the other guild members. Next ( yet not in order ) will be Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Kakashi.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Lisanna and Cana

Chapter 4: Meeting Lisanna and Cana

* * *

june ,X778

Quick, excited panting filled the small hall that lead to the back room where the newer younger generation was.

"Cana-chan! That isn't fair you got a head start!"

"You snooze ya loose!" was all the brunette responded as she continued to book down the hall and skid to a stop before lightly jogging into the room only to be greeted by a wave of cheers.

"Ne, Saku-chan! You can't beat me!" Lisanna bolted past her, running ahead of her a few paces. Sakura quickened her pace and ran past levy.

"Sorry Lisanna-chan! But I was holding back!" she watched as the pinkette ran, letting her long hair – which still needed to be braided by Laxus- flow behind her like a silk flag. And Lisanna couldn't help but let a smile tug at her lips. She stopped her running and walked into the room at a steady pace, making her way towards Cana.

It had now been about 5 months since the twins had been taken in by Kakashi, and 2 months since they'd taken the s-class mage's last name. And in that time they'd learned so much about the twins- well their generation did. Naruto was far more than an aloof blonde who had cheeky remarks and hung around his younger sister like a life line- he turned out to be an aloof prankster who wasn't afraid to speak his mind with an overwhelming sense of competition, making him fit in with Natsu and Gray immediately like flies to honey.

Sakura on the other hand, was far from the pink haired monster everyone had seen on their arrival at the guild. She was quiet and shy, letting Naruto start things such as conversations, games etc. only for her to join in every once in a while and whenever she spoke it was in a small whisper like tone, which caused Cana and Lisanna to make it a personal mission to get her to open up to everyone.

She began to talk when spoken to first, instead of nodding or looking at her brother so he could speak for her, but when she did, her voice became a bit louder than the whispers they could barely hear. And over time the sweet, shy, quiet Sakura became the open confident one they knew today. But there was something about the twins that they couldn't put their finger on.

No one knew of their past, where they come from or what type of magic they can use. Just that Kakashi had found them on a job and had adopted them.

As if Cana were reading her mind she put in her input, "she- as well as Naruto- will completely open up one day. So don't think too much on the matter…" she gave a heavy sigh as she watched sakura pat Natsu's head just to get him riled up, " just remember that everyone here has a story… we wouldn't be here if our lives were hunkey dory." And with that she began to walk off looking for a soda.

Lisanna sat down in the nearest chair and watched as Laxus appeared at the doorway of the room calling for the pinkette so he could braid her hair and get the issue over with.

'yea..' little Lisanna thought with a smile, ' we all have a background… an untold story as Mira-nee would say. And no matter how long Saku-chan… Cana-chan and I will be with you every step of the way.'

"Ne… Lisanna-chan..." she looked up at the owner of the voice, Sakura- who now wore two long braids- give her a confused and creeped out expression, " what's with that smile… its sort of scary…"

Lisanna just sighed, ' yup every step of the way… in more ways than one.'


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Kakashi

Chapter 6: Meeting Kakashi

* * *

The silver haired mage looked down at his master, wondering why he'd woken him and the kids up at 4 in the morning. For the love of god, he literally just got home 2 hours ago and the old man decides to wake him up for what? Hell he didn't even know.

"Jii-chan?" muttered Naruto in question as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Beside the blonde stood Sakura, eyes half lidded as she gripped onto Naruto's orange jacket trying to hold herself up and at least make herself presentable in her hastily put on yellow dress with her white sash loose around her waist.

"Old man? Was it really necessary for us to come this earlllllllllllllllllllllllll yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Whined Kakashi as he threw his head back to stare at the ceiling. Makarov gave a chuckle at Kakashi's mild childish mannerisms.

"It's because I'm curious."

Kakashi snapped his head back into place to stare at the short man with a raised eyebrow. "About?"

Makarov crossed his arms while he shifted in his seat –which was currently the counter at the bar- and gave a satisfied smile, "about their magic of course. They've been in the guild for half a year as it is, and we still don't know what kind of magic they use, surely we can't send them off on jobs without knowing."

"We can show you." Interjected the voice, both older men glanced at the owner of the voice, Sakura, "I don't really find it that big of a deal…"

"She's right… it's just showing off our magic right?" chimed in Naruto as he suddenly became awake.

Makarov simply nodded, "yes and no. I also want to know where you are fighting wise."

This time Kakashi spoke, "hand to hand or magic?"

"Both."

Sakura looked a bit off when she took a step forward. "Um… we can do hand to hand… but magic-"

"We'd cancel each other out."

Makarov hopped off the counter and stood to look up at the twins, face illuminated with curiousness, "cancel each other out?"

Sakura raised placed her hands behind her back and began to slightly rock on her heels, "UN, Tsunade said that wind and lightning null—" the sound of a door slamming open, followed by loud pounding feet as they made their way up the stairs behind the bar that lead down to extra rooms and storage.

"Oii! Who the hells makin' all that noise at 4 in the damn morning!" Laxus shouted as Natsu bounded after him, he himself wondering what the hell was going on at such an ungodly hour.

" we're here to watch them fight…" stated Kakashi blandly as he stuck his pinky in his ear and began picking it, showing clear signs of uninterested and boredom when the tall blonde entered the room.

"FIGHT? I WANNA FIGHT! COME ON NARUTO BRING IT!" the small blonde couldn't help but give a fox like grin at Natsu's proposal.

"You wanna fight eh?" Naruto smiled as he crossed his arms and tilted his chin up a bit in thought, "all right but give me all you got." He looked over at sakura and gave an apologetic smile- to which Kakashi and Makarov instantly took notice of. She had backed up from the group, gripping the sides of her dress in discomfort. Glancing over at Laxus, he could see his features soften at the distraught 11 year old girl.

Natsu, completely oblivious to sakura's distraught state bounded over to her and pumped his fist in the air, letting a flash of fire escape from his mouth as he spoke, and "come on Sakura! I wanna see how strong you are!"

Sakura's face flashed with horror, and Kakashi, Laxus and Makarov fought the urge to face palm right then and there. Naruto on the other hand, looked like he wanted to murder Natsu. Why? Well Kakashi didn't know. He also didn't know if Natsu had the ability to read situations or not…

He watched as Natsu kept edging the pinkette on.

Obviously not.

"Ne…Natsu-kun… I don't think it's a good idea for me to fight-"

"Oh come on! It's not like you're weak! …are you?"

At this point in time, Laxus had to grab Naruto by the waist to stop him from pouncing on the young salmon haired boy and beat the living daylights out of him. Everyone knew Natsu could be oblivious, and same could be said for the twins. Well most of the time.

"…"

Kakashi walked up to her; "if you don't want to fight…" he met her at eye level and smile gently, "you don't have to fight, but we need to evaluate you just this once. After this we won't ask you to fight against your own will alright?"

Kakashi kept on smiling, waiting for Sakura to give in just this once. A few seconds later, after looking at a now calmed down Naruto, she opened her mouth to speak, "a-alright…" and if anyone would have noticed, Laxus was genuinely smiling in the background. Not that anyone had seen him of course –well Kakashi did, but for now he'd keep it a secret and save it for a later date when it can be used as black mail.

"TO THE BEACH!" came the loud shouts of Natsu and Naruto as they ran out the back.

* * *

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

Lightning and fire mash together, and as soon as it dissipated Naruto and Natsu sent a barrage of fists towards each other. Only to be stopped by the separation of sand below them allowing full access to the rocky ground beneath, " ARMS!" was all they two dragon slayer boys heard before they were trapped in a deep crater, pinned down by stray rocks. Standing in the middle of the crater like nothing had happened was Sakura, small embarrassed smile on her face as she looked towards Kakashi and the other two men.

"Sorry Naruto-nii… I think I went overboard." She muttered as Naruto pulled himself from under the rocks.

"It's ok!" he reassured, "you're actually improving. Not much longer and you'll be able to punch through mountains like Tsunade!"

From far away Kakashi and Makarov stood as they watched the fight, and Kakashi was stock frozen in shock at what just happened to the beach. Makarov couldn't help but laugh, " you got some interesting kids there."

Kakashi shook his head to get back into reality, "she-she made a crater in the beach!" he shouted as his arms outstretched towards the crater, flailing them around to make his point… if there even was one.

" yes, I see that. Sakura seems to be good with strategy, but could work on some hand to hand. Naruto needs more control, and seems to think on his feet."

Kakashi snapped out of his gaping and opened his mouth to speak, " yea, that could be quite a problem now that I know I think I'll-"

" welp!i'mgonnagobackintotheguilandme eteveryoneelse!YOU'REINCHARGEOFCLEANINGUPTHEBEA CH!"

"but…WAIT HEY!" he shouted as Makarov began to sprint towards the guild, " oh come on! DAMN OLD FART-" A giant fist came out of the door way punching him square in the face, sending him flying back to land in mid crater. When he managed to open his eyes he saw Natsu and Naruto dragging a worried sakura away with shouts of ' hurry up or he'll make us help him!'

He lightly banged his head against the crater floor, " all I wanted was to sleep…."

* * *

A/N: this chapter seems sort of...well weird and like it has no plot, but yea it's meant to give some sort of insight on Naruto and Sakura's magic as well as what kakashi has to live with from now on- such as fixing the messes they make. aha.

I don't intend to make Sakura and Naruto overpowered. just saying.


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Naruto

Chapter 6: Meeting Naruto

* * *

**_Unlike his younger twin, Naruto didn't have a loud scary introduction to the guild. In fact his was rather uneventful and bland to the eyes of others. He didn't strike fear in others, he wasn't strong like Laxus-nii or Kakashi tou-san or even Master-jiji. He was just a warm, prankster blonde boy- who didn't look at all like his twin in the slightest- who somehow in the span of a month had wormed his way into every ones heart._**

**_On his first day in the guild he immediately fit in with Natsu and Gray, occasionally joining in their fights and pranks whenever he wasn't hanging around his actually shy little sister- little by only 2 hours, or so Tsunade had once told him- making sure she was getting along with everyone else. The adults of course, seeing this act of brotherly kindness on a daily basis and Sakura's social shyness , let the twins worm their way into their hearts- especially the woman and the occasional secretly sappy man (Laxus for example)- who would squeal and give them sweets and stuffed toys- much to kakashi's dismay who was trying his best not to spoil them to much himself, and ended up with a house full of gifts to the point where he couldn't even open his front door with out being attacked by a pile of boxes of chocolates and other edible pastries. To which the three Hatake ended up with stomach aches for months, where Kakashi and Naruto complained half the time refusing to eat candy and any other type of sweets for the rest of their lives while Sakura surrounded herself in a fort of empty chocolate boxes and continued to eat contentedly behind the wall of red and white generic boxes._**

**_Naruto, after only a few months, had proved that he was the rambunctious 11year old he was who easily made friends where ever he went, and master prankster._**

* * *

Kakashi put his pen down and closed his journal with a content sigh. Leaning back on his bench chair only to press is back against the wall situated right behind him only to feel something thick and wet drop on his head and trail down his face and silver hair. Lifting his hand up, he touched said thick goop and brought it back to his eyes slowly, as if he were scared to find out what it was -which he was... sort of- to find his hand covered in orange paint. His eyes quickly dismayed his orange hand to find every one else in the guild who sat at a table covered in the same orange paint as him with Laxus faintly laughing in the background.

" Naruto!" the 17 year old father shouted at the top of his lungs, and all the other guild members joined him in synchronized union as they tried to get up from their seats only to realize they couldn't. Their bums were glued to the bench. Kakashi wasn't stupid enough to stand up, oh he wasn't. He watched as those who successfully ripped their bums off the their bench only to leave an embarrassing gaping hole in their pants or skirts cheer gleefully at their hard worked release yet again to only realize that their feet were glued to the ground. And yet again those who were 'smart' enough to slip their shoes off and continue to hunt down the hyperactive blonde prankster either slipped and/or never got very far because it was then that the guild realized... the whole guild's floor and walls were covered with a clear slippery industrial glue.

That little bugger.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY~~~! i know i haven't updated in a long time and i feel like its time to continue this story. i've bveen dealing with personal issues so i haven't been able to update at all. **

**aside from that thankyou everyone whose reviewed so far! **


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting Natsu

Chapter 7: Meeting Natsu

* * *

February, X779

" come on get closer."

She punched him in the face but he didn't flinch and sat unfazed. She didn't dare speak either. He grabbed her and sat her by his side once again, " stop it or you'll freeze to death." he chided, anchoring her down with his arm over her shoulders. They'd been trapped here in a cave for a while now. Lost track of her brother and dad a few days ago. And in her personal opinion, it was all. His. Fault. Of course she wasn't voicing her opinions, she didn't have her brother of father to complain to.

" you warm enough?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear. She began to involuntary squirm under neath his arm.

"yes." she said in the quietest voice possible. She was lucky she got lost with him in the sense of survival. He was a walking, talking, and caring heater. Wait did she just …caring?

" well here." she felt something warm wrap around her hair and neck, " this should keep you warm when I'm not near you." she held her hands to her chest trying to keep the heat within her. But like that could happen. She was wearing a thin long sleeved yellow dress with knee length socks, not exactly winter attire. And here they were stuck in a cave, miles away from a village or town, in the middle of a blizzard all because Natsu wanted to go on his first job. And of course Naruto wanted to go along and then since kakashi to-chan said they were to young and probably not strong enough to take on the monster Natsu wanted to fight he went as well eventually she was dragged along. And they managed to defeat said monster only to have a freak blizzard hit and got them separated and god knows where they are now.

She looked over to where their backpacks were, watching curiously as he rummaged through them pulling out random articles of clothing and the like, " w-what are you doing?" she said once he pulled out some of her pants and what kakashi had said was called a 'training bra.'

With his back to her he continued to rummage through, " looking for burnable things. Just my body heat isn't gonna warm you up till the blizzard goes down."

She nodded, but it wasn't like he could see anyways. She glanced at the scarf around her neck before speaking, " what about this scarf?"

He immediately looked at her and scowled, " no, igneel gave me that scarf. It's very special to me. It's the only thing I have left of him ya'know."

She could sympathize. She forgot for a second that he was a dragon slayer like her and that he once had a dragon of his own, " oh..." she reached into her dress and tugged on the chain around her neck to pull out the five point star pendant that clung to the chain, " I have something like that... its this necklace, Tsunade gave it to me when I turned 11, the night she and Jiraya disappeared."

Natsu now sat next to her, arm wrapped around her once again but with the scarf being shared between them. The fire he'd created crackled before them gently as it consumed the wooden lunch box Kakashi had bought her.

" We have a lot in common you know." she said a bit louder than her usual tone.

Natsu chuckled and smiled, his even breath tickling her ear and cheek once again, but this time she didn't really mind it, " well yea, I know that. We both have pink hair, we're the same height, have our guild mark on the same arm and they're the same color too and we're dragon slayers."

Sakura giggled, " you know... I never really talked to you aside from the usual hi." Natsu held her closer when she began to lightly shiver.

" it's because you're usually hiding behind Laxus, Kakashi, or Naruto. And if you aren't with them you're with Lisanna and Cana."

Sakura yawned and unconciously buried her face into his shoulder only for him to press his cheek to the top of her head, " well when we get back that'll have to change won't it." He nodded into her hair, biting back a yawn as he closed his eyes. He didn't fully go to sleep till she was breathing evenly, and he was sure that they were safe till morning.

* * *

By midnight the blizzard had dissipitated and in the early morning Kakashi and Naruto set off to search for the rest of their team. Naruto's keen sense of smell led them to a small cave hours later, only to find a sleeping Natsu and Sakura wrapped up as tightly as possible while a small fire fought to stay alive. All Kakashi could say was, "D'aaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww." before unceremoniously wrenching the sleeping Natsu away from Sakura and lugging him over his shoulder- while Naruto gently carried a sleeping Sakura on his back- muttering things about "how to neuter a dragon." which he could swear he had a book about how to at home. He continued to mutter and periodically cackle evilly as he made up new plans to teach the pre-teen salmon haired boy to never touch his daughter again.

* * *

When they got back the whole guild was surprised to see Sakura completely away from Laxus, Lisanna, Cana, Kakashi AND Naruto. But instead was always found near Natsu the majority of the time laughing, talking and messing around.

When Lisanna and Cana had personally caught sight of this sudden courage to talk to people out side her little group they did what only "big sisters" -like they claimed they were- do and cried tears of joy. But all in all, Lisanna couldn't help but be a tad jealous.

* * *

**A/N: I ACTUALLY DID IT! i managed to post a new chapter within a week! woohoo!**

**well heres a little insight to Natsu and Sakura! enjoy and KEEP EM REVIEWS COMIN'**

**AND YES I AM ALIVE, I WAS NEVER LOST IN THE FIRST PLACE AS SOME OF YOU REVIEWERS CLAIMED I WAS. I', BUSY DEALING WITH EVIL TEACHERS AND THE EQUALLY EVIL MIDTERMS**


	9. Chapter 8: The announcement

Chapter 8: The announcement

* * *

September / X779

* * *

" Sakura, we should have taken the money." Chirped a young Happy as he flew alongside Natsu.

13 year old sakura gently opened the doors to the guild before she spoke, " what would have been the point? He didn't have the money to pay up the fee she offered ; didn't you tell the difference between her smell and the rest of the house?"

Natsu sighed and shrugged, " guess you're right."

Sakura smirked, " besides its good to do some charity every once in a while." She walked towards the bar where the Makarov was sitting down, swinging his legs rhythmically along to the music playing –courtesy of Mira-nee and her guitar. His eyes opened to see them standing infront of him, ready to tell him about the complications they came upon.

"yes?" he inquired.

"We didn't get paid jiji." Stated Natsu, with the gracefulness of an elephant in a small room. He dodged an elbow into his stomach.

"He means, we didn't get paid because the client lied, she wanted us to retrieve a family heirloom and offered up money she didn't have. So we did it for free."

Makarov smiled and patted both pinkette's head, " good job. But now that you guys are here I have an announcement to make." He looked over to his left and shouted at the top of his lungs, "KAKASHI!" in a giant gust of wind appeared three figures standing behind Makarov. All their arms crossed against their chest in waiting. Sakura personally could only name two of the men- them being Kakashi and Laxus (Laxus who had passed the trial the year before.)

Clearing his throat the master stood up on the bars surface and proudly spoke, "listen here everyone. As the majority of you know the s-class trials are coming up. I have chosen who will participate, and those who aren't named there is always next year!" He placed his hands behind his back calmly before continuing, "The names that I now call shall be the ones who will meet at the dock in the next town over a week from now."

He let the gathered crowd calm down a bit before continuing, " Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Sakura Hatake, Naruto Hatake, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Bisca Mulan, and Reedus Jonah." He waved his hand behind him and Kakashi stepped forward.

" the rules and explination of the exam will happen on the day of the trial. You are allowed one partner that isn't an S-class mage or a fellow participant. See you in one week."

Natsu took in a deep breath and looked over at Sakura who was staring blankly at where Makarov just stood, "s-sakura?"

She registered his voice and moved a little but she was interrupted by a loud, " SAKURA-CHAN!" and a glomp that sent her barreling towards the floor. " Can you believe it?! we get the chance to become s-class mages like tou-san!"

Sakura could only weakly nod as she looked up at Natsu's shocked face, " y-yea…" she managed to say.

Naruto continued like she hadn't heard her in the first place, " it's a shame we can't be partners! I mean we have awesome team work!"

" so who you gonna choose?"asked Natsu, the question directed towards Sakura but Naruto answered instead.

" hmmm I was thinking since I can't have Sakura-chan maybe you can be my partner?" He said, now sitting on the floor beside Sakura.

" no." the femme-pinkette answered causing Naruto to raise a questioning brow.

"no? what's that supposed to mean?"

"no…Natsu can't be your partner…"

Natsu and Naruto answered at the same time, "and why not?"

"Because he's gonna be my partner." She stated, still in a daze.

* * *

**A/N: i know some of you may think i've been skipping dates a lot but i find it necessary because i want to get to a certain point in this AU series. now for something that requires more attention than the date... its the year x779 and in that year there was no s-class mage chosen, but in this fanfic there will be. i'm not gonna say who but yea. **

**now for some character info!**

**Sakura Hatake**

**Alias:**pink fairy of fairytail

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 13

**Birthday**: May 10th X766

**Height:** 4.2ft

**Weight:** 75lbs

**Hair color**: _pink_

**Eyecolor:** green

**Bloodtype:** O

**Professional Status:**

**Affiliation**:_ Fairytail_

**Guild mark location**:_ right upper arm_

_**Mark color**__: Red_

**Occupation:** _Mage_

**Team:** _Team inferno_

**Partners:** _Naruto__**/**__Kakashi__**/**__Natsu (ocassionally)_

**Relatives:** _Naruto ( twin brother) Tsunade & Jiraya ( foster parents)Kakashi Hatake( adoptive father)_

**Magic:** sky dragon slayer magic

[Offense 3/5

Defense 3/5

Speed 2/5

Intelligence 5/5]

**apperance:**_has been accostomed to wearing a yellow sash with a white sash around her waist, accompanied by sandals and a matching white vest._

**Notable**** features:**_ thin red line like marks at the corner of her eye. _


	10. Chapter 9: The first test!

Chapter 9: the first test

A/N: the following teams are as such.

Sakura/Natsu

Naruto/Gray

Macao/ Wakanabe

Erza/ Max

Mirajane/ Elfman

Cana /Lisanna

Bisca/ Alzack

Reedus / Warren

* * *

They stood on the boat, complaining about the heat that had struck them all. Currently Sakura, Naruto and Natsu were leaning forward on the railing hoping that for the love of god that they reach land soon.

Mira looked over at Erza and quirked an eyebrow as she walked over and chuckled, " you chose Max as your partner?"

Erza merely shrugged, " I needed a partner and as you can tell," she waved her hand in the direction of where Natsu, Naruto and Sakura were being accompanied by Gray and a worried Happy as he patted their backs, " I had a limited amount of options and they were on a first come first serve basis."

"ah." She said in mild understanding, " you think you're gonna win?"

Erza shrugged again, " hn." Was all she said before walking away to check up on the dragon slayers leaving Mira to wallow in her own anger towards her rival.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before she growled and stalked off in her brothers direction, ignoring a confused Cana and Warren on the way.

Erza tapped Gray's shoulder, " how are they doing?"

Gray sighed, " these three and moving vehicles just don't go together. If we had a cure for travel sickness they could last till we reach the island." At that moment Sakura shot up, Travel sickness completely forgotten as she raised a finger up in the air in triumph.

" I have a spell for travel sickness! It's called troia." She seemingly lost focus and ended up leaning over the railing once again a groan of, "happy pick me up, " was barely heard.

Happy gladly picked up the pinkette, who magically seemed to recover . Leading Gray to ask, " why do you get sick on moving vehicles but not when Happy carries you?"

Sakura gasped in horror and shock, " Gray! That's rude! Happy is my friend, not some 'vehicle'" she said with air quotes. From that day on no one questioned why the dragon slayers could stand being carried by Happy.

" alright, whatever just hurry up and heal them." He said. Sakura reached over and placed both hands on Natsu's head and casted the spell before moving onto her brother.

Gray looked over at Erza and saw her talking to Max before turning once again to face the rest of the group, " you chose Max?"

She sighed and nodded, " yes why?"

Gray couldn't help but chuckle. " because just by yourself, you're a one man army… so why have a partner?"

" because it is required."

" you should've chosen Happy in that case…"

Realization dawned on Erza and a loud, " GODDAMNIT!" could be heard throughout the boat.

* * *

Makarov stood before them and cleared his throat to catch their attention. Once everyone looked up at him he began, "the first part of the trial," he pulled out a chart and a light pen, " will consist of eight caves. Depending on whatever cave you chose you will either fight Kakashi, Laxus, Gildarts, or another group. You may be lucky and get the path that goes straight through without any fighting involved."

" So it's a power and luck game eh?" asked Naruto as he leaned his back against the railing in interest before looking over at Gray and smiling, " we got this in the bag."

Gray gave him a thumbs up and they pounded fists, " pfft you know we do."

Sakura smiled at Natsu and nudged him gently with her elbow. He smiled back, he knew she needed reassurance. Sakura wasn't one for fighting unless it was absolutely necessary, "we might get the free path if we hurry." She nodded and unconsciously reached for his hand. Gripping it before quickly letting go and sneaking their way towards the railing of the boat.

Erza looked at Max, " when I say, get on my back and we'll fly to the island. When we get there make a sand barrier blocking the beach while we get a head start." She whispered and Max merely nodded in response.

Reedus and warren were trying to figure out how they'd get to the island, maybe reedus could blow up and draw a boat?

Lisanna looked at Cana, " I've got the perfect animal soul for this." Cana just smiled and took a gulp of her water bottle trying to cool down.

Mirajane and Elfman locked eyes for a moment before looking back up at the master.

Macao was the one that brought ones attention back to the matter at hand, "when do we start?"

"oh, the trial started 5 minutes ago." Makarov pointed out toward the ocean in the direction of the beach where the caves were, and what looked like a small hurricane over the water was making its way to the island and was already more than half way there. They looked around scanning the area for who was missing.

" Sakura and Natsu." Growled Mirajane before she transformed and threw Elfman over her shoulder flying off after them.

"LETS GO!" Erza shouted as she requipped her armor flying away using her telekinesis, before they all scattered and rushed after them two dragon slayers already in the lead.

* * *

**A/N: HERES ANOTHER CHARACTER INFO.**

**Naruto Hatake**

**Alias: fox of Fairytail**

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:13**

**Birthday: May10th X766**

**Height: 4.9ft**

**Weight: 100lbs**

**Hair color: Yellow**

**Eyecolor: blue green**

**Bloodtype: O**

**Professional Status:**

**Affiliation: Fairytail**

**Guild mark location: stomach**

**Mark color: Orange**

**Occupation: Mage**

**Team: Team inferno**

**Partners: Sakura/Kakashi/Natsu (occasionally)**

**Relatives: Tsunade & Jiraya ( foster parents) Sakura (twin sister) Kakashi Hatake (adoptive father)**

**Magic: lightning dragon slayer magic**

**[Offense 4/5**

**Defense 2/5**

**Speed 3/5**

**Intelligence 2/5]**

**Apperance: Black long sleeved shirt with an open orange vest and an orange sash around his waist, Black Cargo shorts with an orange trim and sandals.**

**Notable features: three thin blue lines one each cheek**


	11. Chapter 10: Natsu & Sakura Vs

Chapter 10: Natsu & Sakura Vs.

Sakura gently landed them on the beach, where Natsu grabbed her hand and rushed into the nearest cave, Cave number four.

They ran as fast as they could while ignoring their wet and heavy clothes till they reached a large opening in the path that could rival an arena. There in the middle, stood Kakashi, face shoved in a comic book till he noticed them.

" Ah, Sakura & Natsu…" he said putting his comic away with his requip " I was hoping you wouldn't run into me… but I guess it was inevitable wasn't it."

Sakura froze in her spot, " it was a one to eight chance that I'd run into you. I personally don't like that ratio."

Kakashi smiled before pulling up his mask that usually pooled around his neck, "I'm not going to go easy on you because you're my daughter."

She still didn't budge or get into attack position; she was wide open to any of his attacks. Now Natsu had seen her fight before, on multiple occasions and not once had he seen her so open to attacks. Maybe it was the shock of having to fight her father?

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small push. She blinked and took in a deep breath before staring Kakashi straight in his eyes, studying his face as if she'd seen it for the first time. And for a brief moment, wondered why he had chosen to have his guild mark over his left eye and over a long scar that reached down to his lower cheek. She took one more relaxing breath before nodding at Natsu to get into position. She placed her back to his and got into a fighting stance that mirrored his, "don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're my old man." She smirked as Kakashi's eyes grew wide in surprise. She'd never spoken to him like that; she was always respectful of her elders and especially him.

He shrugged it off and lunged forward; "I'm not that old…" he threw at the ground crumbling the earth underneath them. They jumped away in the opposite direction, Natsu rebounding off his landing and lunging towards him, "** Fire dragon's iron fist**" his fist made contact with his stomach sending him flying back into the rock face near Sakura.

Sakura was standing there ready, inhaling a mouthful of air immediately expelling it with a shout of, " **Sky dragon's roar**!" sending him back towards Natsu. At the last minute before making it to Natsu he used his requip and switched to athletic magic, quickly sending a barrage of kicks into Natsu's face before flipping backwards and landing in a crouch with one hand on the ground to stabilize him.

" whoa what the hell?!" Said Natsu as Sakura helped him up, "first he uses the same kind of magic as Gildarts than completely switches magic?"

Sakura nodded as she began checking his scratched up back for serious wounds, " that's his type of magic, it's a special type of requip."

" special like Erza's?"

" kind of… it's called Requip: the copycat. He can copy and keep any magic he comes in contact with because his magic naturally allows him to absorb other people's magic styles and store them in a mental space pocket. But he can't copy Dragon slayer magic so were ok." She stood up and went back into a fighting stance, "he also uses a kind of magic called hells eyes, don't look into his eyes at all costs." He nodded as he placed his back against hers.

Kakashi looked at them, for someone who had only fought in a team with her brother for the majority of her life; she had great teamwork with Natsu… to great by his standards. He narrowed his eyes and watched the way she scanned his wounds on his back. Something fishy was happening right underneath his nose and he knew it since the day he found them in the snowed in cave. Though he had to admit, Natsu did bring out the best in her-she started opening up more, and their teamwork was impeccable. He watched them once again get back to back and a unified shout brought him back into reality.

' oh' he thought, ' they're attacking.'

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

He watched as the blue-white and red attacks combined. He stood in shock at what he was witnessing. He raised his hands just in time to switch to a nullify magic and expel the attack, he scoffed in disbelief.

" do you realize what you just did?" He asked putting his arms down. He watched as the pinkette pair shook their heads in confirmation.

" it's called a 'Unison Raid' tou-chan," Sakura said still back to back with Natsu, "A spell that allows two mages to unite their magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. We've done it multiple times."

Natsu smirked and tapped his nose, "and that isn't even our strongest unison raid." He said smugly.

Kakashi held back a chuckle; he hadn't been on a job with Sakura or Naruto in months, since February to be exact. Naruto had partnered up with Sakura and occasionally Gray, while Sakura paired up with Natsu and occasionally Naruto. He felt blind, not seeing the great team work that was born between two people that were technically polar opposites. He smiled, "I got a proposition for ya." He ran a hand through his hair, while his foot drew a circle around himself, "get me to move out of this circle and I'll let you guys pass."

Sakura threw herself forward, followed by Natsu, " **Arms x Armor x Vernier**!" Natsu began to glow red and she pink as they began to send him a barrage of kicks and punches. Using his high speed magic he began to dodge. Doing a handstand he switched back to athletic magic and twisted his body and hands so he spun like a top, kicking the dragon slayers away to land in the rock face of the makeshift arena. Flipping back onto his feet, he made sure he was still in the circle and looked up to see the duo fall off the wall and onto their knees. Natsu was the first one to get back on his feet before falling back down on his knees. Sakura used the wall to help her stand back up and gain her balance before grabbing Natsu's arm to help hoist him up.

" Natsu, get up." She tugged on his arm till he was standing next to her. the salmon haired boy looked at Sakura with a confident smirk.

" let's show him what you're made of." He said as he stepped away from her and once again lunged forward using the fire accumulating at his feet to propel himself. Punches and kicks were thrown wildly within the circle till Kakashi decided to switch to lightning magic.

" **LIGHTNING BEAST RUNNING.**" Two blue wolfs appeared out of a yellow magic seal that appeared on the rocky dirt floor and lunged at Natsu- who tried to dodge the wolves to the best of his ability and eventually stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. He watched as the lightning wolves raced towards him in slow motion and just as they were about to make a final leap and dig their electric teeth into his skin, a lanky, petite body got in the way.

" **sky dragon's roar!**" the great blast of wind sent back the wolves slamming them into a nearby boulder causing them to dissipate into simple sparks before they turned into nothingness. Forgetting about Natsu she rushed forward and began to attack her adoptive father with basic hand to hand combat. Sending a barrage of fists and kicks at Kakashi's face she locked eyes with him briefly before dodging a kick to the face, dodging she slid between his legs and attacked him from behind.

0909

Kakashi watched as Sakura dropped like a log while in mid stance. He sighed before looking over at Natsu who was now standing and looked like he was about to run over to the small pinkette and worry his heart out.

"She's fine." Kakashi said as he stretched his arms, now he realized why he hated fighting in small spaces. It was cramped and it made his elbows slightly lock. With a satisfying symphony of pops that rung throughout his whole body he looked down at his daughter and sighed for the third maybe fourth time that day. Oh he didn't really care actually. He looked down at the fire dragon slayer looked up from Sakura's limp body, he was lightly shaking her trying to wake her up, "that won't work. She needs to break out of it herself."

" what did you do to her?!" he asked desperately as he laid sakura's head on to his lap and gently began to brush her bangs out of her face.

"I looked her in the eyes; she got caught by my '**hells eyes.**' The only way she'll be able to come out of it is if she defeats the illusion I placed in her mindscape then she'll wake up." Said Kakashi as he held out his hand and silver seals appeared above and below it soon leaving a comic book in its place. Quickly taking down his mask he promptly shoved his face in the book, "now… I have a few questions to ask you while she's out."

Natsu continued to stare at sakura's sleeping face, "sure ask away."

"What is my daughter to you?" Kakashi mentally smirked as the 13 year olds cheeks slowly looked like they'd been dusted with some of Mira's pink blush.

"w-well I don't know what you mean."

The silver haired copy mage sent his comic book back to its pocket space and crossed his arms and loomed over Natsu's stock still form, "you know perfectly well what I mean." A shadow loomed over the s-class mages unmasked face and his black eyes shone brightly.

Natsu gulped, " well…" he scratched the back of his head and gave a goofy grin, " I actually don't know what you mean."

Kakashi nearly bit his tongue as he forced himself not to lash out at Natsu's denseness; he was Natsu, not Naruto who he could comically lash out at. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I mean what feelings, do you have towards Sakura, and what is she to you, a friend? What, come on kid Gimmie answers?"

The salmon haired boy looked down at sakura's sleeping face before smiling to himself, "she's my partner."

Kakashi at this point just wanted to slam his face against the rock face before he died of a brain hemorrhage. Instead he chose to do the latter and simply smacked his palm into his forehead and dragged it down to his chin, " of course I know she's your partner! I'll say it again what is she to you, what feeling do you have towards her!" he flailed his arms around in exclamation, he just wanted to haul the info out of him so he could tell Laxus and once he told Laxus they could plan the fire dragon slayers demise, Oh no they wouldn't kill him; they'd just warn him to stay away from Sakura with their fists. Yes with the fists of youth, as one of his old friends had once shouted continuously till he got a punch in the face.

"To me… sakura is someone I can count on, someone who has my back no matter the situation. She's strong in her own right even if she says she isn't and constantly puts herself down, she's smart, funny, nice, and constantly worries over everyone but herself. She's my pillar, the ultimate support-"Natsu looked Kakashi straight in the eyes. The s-class mage could see the honesty and sincerity coming from the boy's sharp black eyes and it almost touched his heart… almost.

"No don't tell me-"he whispered as his arms dropped to his sides in defeat.

"She's my partner of a lifetime…"

Kakashi face planted on the floor, them being partners for a life time was nothing for him to worry about. They were simple a pair that worked great together that was all, right? He raised himself with his arms and analyzed Natsu's previously spoken words. The way he spoke about her reminded him of someone, the way he spoke reminded him of the way Minato- his father- had spoken about his mother one time when they had just gotten married and he was questioning his reasons to. His eyes widened, "you little shit."

The boys head whipped around to face the older man with confusion, " wha-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence. Screw waiting around for Laxus, he had the boy right where he wanted him; he'd give the warning now once and for all.

Natsu flew backwards, managing to hit a few rocks to slow down his momentum enough for him to recoil and hit the one eyed elder, "**Fire dragon's sword horn!**" He shouted before ramming his head into Kakashi's stomach till his back was pinned against the arena's rock face. Much to Natsu's surprise a bright light brown seal appeared behind Kakashi along with a shout of, just before they made contact and instead of Kakashi being pinned to the rock face, the rock had swallowed him whole leaving Natsu utterly confused. That is till two hands shot up from the ground and forcefully pulled him down.

"** fire dragon's claw!**" kicking the hands away he propelled himself upwards and stopped before he hit the ceiling, " what the hell jiji! I just said she was my partner." A crazy smile grew on Kakashi's face as he phased through the dirt floor, "that's the problem."

* * *

Sakura continued to run around Kakashi in circles, dodging and punching with her arms enhancement. They'd been doing this dance for what seemed like hours. Out of breath she jumped back in hopes of catching her breath before continuing. Taking a deep breath a strange scent caught her attention. It smelled of lilac and lemons, weird combination… her eyes widened as she locked on to the source of the smell- Kakashi. This wasn't Kakashi, she face palmed before getting back into stance. Kakashi's permanent scent was the smell of warmness, like when you woke up on a warm summer day and took a deep breath while stretching and the warmness tickled your nose and senses enhancing all the other scents in a subtle way. It was one of the reasons she was so close to him in the first place, he was like a walking sun.

Then it clicked as she sent her elbow into the back of his knee, she was caught in the hells eye's illusion. She sighed, she just had to break the illusion, but how? She looked down at the pinned fake Kakashi and smiled, defeat him and the illusion is broken.

"**sky dragon's crushing fang!**"

* * *

Natsu gasped as Kakashi elbowed him in the stomach before he teleported and kneed him in the back so he fell on his chest. With a grunt Natsu enflamed his entire body causing the s-class mage to yelp and retreat a few feet away.

" **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"**

At a speed that rivaled Erza's**,** Kakashi switched to water magic and raised his remaining uninjured arm, letting a blue seal form infront of his palm, " **WATER DRAGON BULLET!" ** the two spells collided with each other causing steam to fill the closed in arena. Natsu and Kakashi strained to see through the muggy air not noticing the small figure that appeared between them, the small figure went unnoticed till the steamy muggy air began to disappear. Their eyes scanned their surroundings till they reached the source of the vacuum.

Her hair was now untangled from its nice tight French braid (which Laxus has worked on for what seemed like days) and swayed around like a veil in a gentle breeze, " ew… that air wasn't the best tasting." She said as she raised a hand to her mouth and burped before blushing, " gomen."

Natsu smiled, maybe now he was saved from all the random fighting he was having with the girls dad. While Kakashi on the other hand was confused, surprised, and yet proud as he looked at his pink haired daughter and only one word escaped the confines of his now masked lips, "how."

With a single swipe of her hand she swept the hair that accumulated on her shoulder before looking at Kakashi straight in the eyes- well not really she looked at the scar on his cheek, wanting to avoid getting caught again, "your scent was different. You usually smell like the sun… you smelled like lemons and lilac in the illusion." She tapped her nose and smiled a smug smile that rivaled Natsu and Naruto's, "never underestimate a dragon slayer's nose."

The silver haired teen-father only laughed at the blunt response of the most obvious thing in the world that related to dragon slayer's and hell being the father of two he should have known, getting back into stance he prepared to attack, a seal surrounding the area, "**LIQUID EAR-**" abruptly stopping he looked at the back of the cave and spotted Natsu – with his hands behind his head- and Sakura- her arms behind her back- as they walked off and out the exit, " HEY WAIT! I'M NOT DONE!"

Sakura turned around, "actually yea you are, you said that if you stepped out of that circle," she pointed at the badly drawn circle on the ground in the middle of the cave, "we could pass."

"Which you have," Chimed in Natsu with a grin. Oh how he wanted to wipe that grin off his face… guess he would need to talk to Laxus after this. He looked down at his feet then back at the circle and then back at his feet.

"WHEN!" he exclaimed in shock at his realization.

Natsu scratched his cheek, " we actually passed when you trapped Sakura with the hell's eye, if I recall you immediately stepped out and started questioning me."

Falling to his knees he watched them leave, cheeky bastards.

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS UP! i spent my whole christmas break working on this since i'm not that good at fight scenes. **

**but anyways, just so you know i'm acctually a girl... and yea **


	12. Chapter 11: Pink Bastard Weasels

Chapter 11: pink bastard weasels

* * *

**A/N: well i know i skipped some fights but this is only because i'm seriously not good at writing and thinking up fight scenes. but besides that i just wanna say:**

**i actually wanna get to know my readers and followers personally so i've made a google+ profile so you can follow me and talk to me, maybe even give me ideas on arcs for the fic!**

**gmail/google+: kitsunebaka17 **

**AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!: .com**

* * *

how the match ups went:

Natsu/Sakura vs. Kakashi

Naruto/ Gray vs. Macao/ Wakanabe

Erza/ Max vs. Bisca/ Alzack

Mirajane/Elfman vs. Laxus

Canna/ Lisanna vs. Gildarts

Reedus / Warren vs. N/A

* * *

Footsteps made their way down the exit of the cave. The blonde man sighed before making his way to the heap of silver hair on the other side.

"Oii,dog-breath." He said roughly as he used his foot to prod his side.

"mmmmbmmm aoohn." Was the muffled response of the downed mage.

Laxus sighed again before grabbing Kakashi by the back of his shirt and hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, " what did you say?" Kakashi pulled down his mask and glared at the back of what he could see of Laxus's head.

"I said: leave me alone."

"I would but it's been 2 hours already. Mirajane was the last one out." Kakashi was personally impressed; the only ones who could put up a fight with him were Gildarts, the old man, and he himself. Then again if he thought about the new generation of mages all of them had the potential to be some of the best mages in the world, Naruto, Natsu, Erza and Mirajane being a few among them.

"so she defeated you?"

The blonde mage shook his head, "sadly no, but she did put up a good fight."

" ah…" the silver haired teen began to wiggle around on Laxus's shoulder, " mind letting me down I really don't like the view of your ass." Laxus ignored him and continued walking through the narrow hall of the caves exit.

" What were you doing laying on the floor for two hours anyways?" he laughed, "what did your daughter kick your ass?"

" we fought for a bit, and eventually I lost to my own game." He sighed in defeat.

"Ah." The lightning dragon slayer smirked, " well anyways you might wanna know what happened to everyone." He felt a nod coming from the requip mage, " well Erza apparently was the first one out- she defeated Bisca and Alzack pretty quickly. Reedus got the lucky route. Naruto beat Macao and came out third. Sakura came out fourth and then cana lost to Gildarts."

"wow, so do you have any idea what gramps has planned for the final test?" he asked as Laxus finally let him down from his shoulder and let him walk by himself.

Adjusting his headphones, Laxus snorted, "something about a maze and a key. And stop calling him gramps he's not your grandfather."

Lifting his hands behind his head Kakashi smirked, " well duh, he's my great grandfather but saying 'great grandfather' all the time is a bit tiring after the first 3 times, saying gramps is easier." Laxus punched him in the arm before walking through a bush and some over grown shrubs. Looking up at the night sky, the stars flickered brightly, "wow the whole first part of the test took all day."

Laxus shoved Kakashi onto a log bench, "sit down and eat, you need food in your system."

They sat in silence for who knew how long before, "did you know Natsu thinks of Sakura as a quote on quote – and I shit you not- lifetime partner." Laxus immediately dropped his chicken and his face became shadowed as he stormed off the log bench he was sharing with his rival and sprinted to find the little pink haired weasel.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the stars and fixed her gaze on a constellation that had been the one to peek her interest in the subject, the constellation of Draco. She pointed at the sky, her finger directly facing the star structure, curious Natsu looked up. He stared for a few more seconds before utterly becoming confused.

"so… what am I looking at?"

She continued to look at the star formation, "When I was little, Tsunade told me about the stars. Each star represents a soul that found its way towards the light. The star I'm pointing at is the only constellation that I remember the story of. It's called Draco, Draco was the son of Gaia and Typhon as well as one of the giant titans that fought against the gods for ten years. He was the dragon who guarded the golden apples of Hesperides. He was killed by the goddess Minerva and she tossed his dead body into the sky where his body became twisted and his soul became frozen and became imprinted in the stars before he could fix himself."

Natsu gave a sad smile, "Igneel told me about something like that… he told me a lot of things… and I really wish I'd paid more attention back then."

"Do you regret it?"

Natsu looked over at her, "you could say so… yea."

Sakura looked over at him in response and silence overtook them like a tidal wave. It seemed like hours before she responded, "I regret not being strong enough… that's why Tsunade and Jiraya left me." She mumbled as she raised her right hand and began closing it as if he could grasp the sky. "I don't even know how I got nominated for s-class status."

The sound of a sleeping bag moving closer interrupted her train of thought and whipped her head to face him; his hand immediately planted itself on her face, "don't say that. You are strong. You're strong, kind, and smart. I mean come on the proof was in the pudding back there when we fought Kakashi. I don't think anybody else could have broken out of the hells' eye's illusion. "

Sakura's face burned a bright red and she began to question the butterfly like feeling developing at the pit of her stomach- she'd ask Kakashi about after the trials, "hn," Was all she said before they shifted into a comfortable silence. A few minutes passed before she realized that his hand was still caressing her face. She stared into his eyes and smiled pressing her cheek into his hand, besides Naruto; Natsu was the best guy friend she had and what he told her brought her reassurance.

" and above all…" the pink haired fire dragon smiled from ear to ear, " you're the perfect partner."

" thank you." She whispered and began to close her eyes and she leaned in closer to Natsu to steal some of his warmth- I mean he's a walking heater, when two towers of lightning – one yellow and one blue- shot right next to Natsu's sleeping bag.

"HOLYMOTHEROFFUCK!"

* * *

Laxus lurked behind the bushes that sectioned off a small grassy clearing that was surrounded by small weird jungle trees, Kakashi was just beside him peeking behind a giant leaf.

" they're looking at the stars." Grunted the blonde.

" yea, I guess…" kakashi looked over at him briefly then set his attention back to the younger teens, " LOOK, LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DOING!" he shouted in a whisper before karate chopping the shrubbery and leaves away with his hand while trying to make his way through, only to be held back by Laxus.

"I don't even know how I got nominated for s-class status."

"wait a second, let's see where this is going," they watched as Natsu took her face into his hand.

"don't say that. You are strong. You're strong, kind, and smart. I mean come on the proof was in the pudding back there when we fought Kakashi. I don't think anybody else could have broken out of the hells' eye's illusion. "

Laxus and Kakashi simultaneously narrowed their eyes and stuck out their palms ready to form a magic seal at any moment.

"hn."

"And above all… you're the perfect partner." They watched intently as sakura leaned in closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

" THUNDER BULLETS!"

" LIGHTNING NEEDLES!"

" HOLYMOTHEROFFUCK!" the pink haired weasel jumped to his feet and stood protectively over Sakura, " WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

" GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" shouted Laxus in full rage, his orange shirt being torn to pieces by the lightning now surrounding him, ready to strike at any moment.

" NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GONNA HER PARTNER!" Kakashi screamed as he allowed a blue seal to form in his palm," LIGHTNING BEASTS ASSASINATION!" a painful scream filled the forest.

* * *

Sakura sat on her knees carefully wrapping bandages around Natsu's torso as they sat infront of a makeshift fire as a source of light. Natsu puffed his bruised and already swollen cheek before sighing, " what the hell is with Kakashi's problem."

Sakura tied the remainder of the bandages and began to wrap his arm, " what do you mean?" she mumbled through her concentration.

" well he keeps going on about how I can't be your partner! I mean come on you're the best person I've ever worked with!" He looked at the feme-pinkette as she finished wrapping his arms. Looking up at him she shrugged and tilted her head while placing a thoughtful finger on her chin.

" you know what I actually have no idea why he's over reacting I mean, you're just my partner."

* * *

**a/n: by the way thank you to all my reviewers i actually save every email notification with your reviews i get!**

**remember to add me on google+/gmail and tumblr!**


	13. Chapter 12: Le Maze of Doom

Chapter 12: le maze of doom

**A/N: to be honest I love all of your reviews and all of them are uplifting and make me want to write more than I should just because you guys are awesome, but seriously. I'm one for criticism, constructive and/or positive criticism is welcome. But I will absolutely not stand of Negative criticism of any form, especially when you do it as a guest so I don't even know who you are. It's things like that, that make me not want to write anymore and just leave this story behind. Luckily I've only gotten a few bad reviews till now. And some reviewers like, ****BlossomSakuraCherry****, ****The Keeper of Worlds****, & ****StarTrail**** have made me want to keep going and possibly even make a sequel to the this fic if it turns out well. **

"**So instead of wanting to improve your writing, you chose to ignore it and make an excuse... Poor. You could really do better than that."**

**I just want to say that:**

**Dear Mr/Ms. Guest,**

** I in no way or form have been 'ignoring' the want to improve my writing, actually what I want is to improve my writing all together, but criticism like this won't help anyone at all. When I write my chapters I put in a complete 150% and hell sometimes it takes me weeks to finish a chapter because I proof read and fix multiple times before I think it's updating worthy. When did I make this 'excuse' you speak of? I simply asked my followers and reviewers to follow me of tumblr and google+ because I truthfully want to get to know them on a personal level and hear their true opinions on my writing, so they can give me ideas, and so they can have their own indirect part in the fic. (And maybe if you, mr/ms. Guest were to do the same it might help me.) I love getting to know my followers and reviewers and you're saying that's an 'excuse' for my bad writing? Maybe if you were to read the story with an open mind ignoring the legit small mistakes (because eventually I always go back and edit them over and over again even if it is already update worthy) you'd like the story. But in all honesty, if you don't like my writing style or my story at all, then why read it and criticize me in a negative way? If you don't like it… simply don't read. **

**Simple. As. That. **

**Sincerely, **

** Vertigo-in-reverse**

* * *

Erza looked over at Mira – who was currently guzzling down her orange juice hoping to make the dryness and stickiness on her tongue go away.

"So did you hear that scream last night?" asked Mira as she slammed her metal cup on the wooden surface of their make shit bench. Erza raised a brow and looked up at the sky trying to remember if she had heard anything of the sort the night before.

"AH! You mean Natsu?"

" it was Natsu?!" asked Lisanna while she sat on the ground eating a bowl of tasteless cereal. Erza nodded, "un, apparently Natsu and Sakura decided to sleep out in the open to look at the stars and they had an intimate moment when Kakashi and Laxus were going to check on them. The two saw them and freaked out. From the looks of Natsu they shocked and burned him to a crisp."

The two Strauss sisters' eyes widened and shivered as they imagined the copy and lightning mages gang up on the salmon haired boy. "Wait," Mira pointed a finger at Erza, "how do you know!?"

Erza shrugged, "Sakura came to my tent right after asking for a first aid kit so she could heal him. She told me everything then." Her eyes sparkled comically as she held her hands up to her chest, " when I woke up I found out they had shared a sleeping bag and they were hugging each other in their sleep!" Mira couldn't help but coo along with her rival.

Lisanna faked a laugh and shook her head, " you guys may be rivals but you're best friends." She said as she stood up and grabbed her metal utensils before walking over to the nearby river and cleaning them. Leaving her sister and friend behind she passed Natsu and Sakura who were surrounded by Naruto and Gray – gray encasing his hand in ice so he could reduce the swelling on Natsu's head. What she saw made her heart clench, Sakura was feeding Natsu his breakfast. She lowered her head and refused to look up again till she got to her destination. Why was she feeling like this? Sakura was her friend, so why was she feeling this way towards her? Was this jealousy? She tossed her now clean plate onto the pile next to her. She'd just have to figure out these stupid feelings of hers, Natsu and Sakura are her best friends after all.

* * *

Makarov swept his gaze across the current participants and held his hand up to show that he was about to speak, " congratulations on passing the first stage," he smiled, " now we will soon begin the second and final trial and whoever is the sole winner of this shall become an s-class mage for Fairy Tail." He handed off the hypothetical baton over to Kakashi- who was standing beside him with his hands behind his back in a soldier like stance.

" The second trial participants are: Sakura, Naruto, Erza and Reedus. This you will be doing alone, your partners are to stay back along with the losing participants and the master." He pointed his hand over to some keys laying on a small cloth in Laxus's hands, " each one of you will hold one key, and you'll be placed at different opening locations to the maze. Your goal is to make your way to the center where you will find a locked chest, whoever opens it first is the new s-class mage. If you face another participant you shall engage in battle and continue on." He watched every one nod as Laxus gave them a key and a number signifying which entrance they were supposed to start at.

Naruto looked over at his little sister and gave a small smile, " sakura-chan…" he sighed, " if we run into each other I'm not gonna go easy."

Sakura gave a bright big smile, " I'm not expecting you too. I already learned that lesson while going up against Tou-san." She swiftly turned around and faced Kakashi and Laxus as they arrived with their directions and key.

Laxus smirked and patted their heads affectionately, " be careful in their you two."

"Yea," sighed Kakashi as he glanced back at the ruthless and killing intent laced aura, " be safe and remember, use those noggins of yours. I'd hate to think that all that I've taught you went in one ear and out the other."

Naruto and Sakura gave a mock salute, " HAI!"

* * *

Natsu and Gray sat off to the side, their arms crossed as they stared intently at the large lacrima screen that sectioned off into four so they could see everyone at their entrance.

" Sakura's gonna totally win this!" the pink haired dragon slayer shouted as he pumped his fist up in the air, " WOOOOO GO SAKURA!"

Gray snorted, " oh come on we all know you're cheering for her because you like her," the ice-make mage shrugged, " besides we all know Erza's going to win. There's no way she won't." They immediately began to argue.

"SHUT UP ICE FOR BRAINS!" shouted Natsu as he held up his flaming fists, " I'll prove my point with my fists!" he grabbed Gray by the shirt and lifted his flaming dragon's fist and was about to make impact a loud shout intervened.

"THE SECOND TRIAL BEGINS…NOW!" Everyone looked over at the screen, where Gildarts stood beside it with a microphone advising everyone to look at the screen. On the screen showed the four standing infront of a large rock door that suddenly retracted into the ceiling and letting the participants run in before it dropped down and sealed off the exit.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY COME ON! PLACE YOUR BETS ON WHO YOU THINK IS GONNA WIN!" shouted Cana as she took out a small notepad and pen as everyone began to give her jewels and names.

* * *

Naruto immediately dashed through the door, only to nearly jump out of his skin when the sound of the large rock door slammed down from its perch up in the ceiling. He slowed down to a jog as he neared the first intersecting hall and glanced around taking in his surroundings.

The halls were wide and tall, perfect if he came in contact with one of the others but what worried him was the fact that they had a ceiling. That would just limit the space and with the right strategy it could be the end of one of them as they knew it. Sighing he continued to run through the halls taking a left here and a left there till he came to a dead end.

He'd come up with something eventually.

* * *

Erza requipped one of her swords and gently placed it within the leather belt around her newly requipped skirt. Determination lacing her heart and mind, she rushed forward down the hall, ignoring the loud commotion caused by the sliding door behind her and stopped at the first dead end she came at. Growling she punched the wall and headed back the way she came. She ran down at full speed before meeting her second dead end, growling once more she gripped her sword and unsheathed it from her belt loop and began slashing at the rock wall. Her eyes widened as she realized something. She smirked and let the sword retract into her requip and held out her arms, she hadn't used it in a while, maybe once or twice since she'd gotten it the year before.

"The Giant's Armor," She whispered and allowed her two seals to envelop her and change her into her bright yellow armor. Looking down at herself she realized it was hard to breathe… she'd have to get it refitted after this but until then- she raised her fist and punched the wall looking at the giant dent that had pretty much crushed through half of the wall. She looked at her fist and then at the wall, if she just kept punching each wall twice till she reached the center, she'd win. Running over to the next wall she punched the wall with both her fists and stopped when she heard a loud yelp come from the beneath the rubble. Looking down she saw spiky blonde hair sticking out from under a pile of rocks.

She blinked and held back a laugh, "oh I'm sorry Naruto I didn't see you there."

Naruto groaned, "Like hell you could! That wall is at least two feet thick!"

Erza chuckled and grabbed the rocks that were on top of him and threw them the way she had come. Making sure Naruto was in a sitting position and in visible distance from wherever he had come from so they could find him easily when she had won the trial.

"You alright?" she asked as she looked in the direction she decided to head down till she came to another dead end where she'd punch through the wall and continue on her way.

" if you consider being crushed by rocks, having a few broken ribs and a dislocated arm alright, than yea I'm chipper." He scoffed, making him go into a fit of coughs.

" if you can argue with me you're perfectly fine." She turned around and continued to walk down the hall. Naruto started at her back for a few seconds before shouting.

"I HOPE SAKURA-CHAN KICKS YOUR ASS!" angered at his random loss he grabbed the key that hung around his neck and chucked it at a large boulder across from him.

Damn… he didn't even get to fight.

* * *

Kakashi slapped his hand to his face as Laxus groaned in exasperation, "for the love of god." The silver haired mage murmured, " he got defeated by a wall."

Laxus buried his face in his large hands, "it just had to be Naruto didn't it."

Natsu who was standing next to Kakashi glared at the older man, " what are you saying Sakura is weak?" Laxus raised a brow, and sighed.

" I said no such thing, I'm just saying that out of all the possibilities' Naruto had to be the one defeated by a pile of rocks. I mean com-"

"SAKURA IS JUST AS STRONG AS ERZA! SHE'LL GET TO THE CENTER IN NO TIME!" he let a breath of fire escape his mouth as he shouted. Kakashi and Laxus promptly ignored him and faced the screen as a large red X covered Naruto's screen and was replaced by the three remaining screens, each larger and wider than before. Kakashi nudged Laxus in the back, "go get Naruto I promise you ya won't miss a thing." Laxus grumbled as he began to walk away to fetch the younger blonde dragon slayer.

Looking back at the screen he watched as Sakura clothes lined Reedus before he could even draw on his canvas of a stomach and use his magic. He winced when he heard a loud thump and crack come from the man.

"ouch." He tugged on his mask as it pooled around his neck and sympathized with the man, he knew what it was like to receive any kind of hit coming from his pink haired daughter while she used her Arms x Armor.

"HELL YEA!" shouted Natsu in glee as he continued to fist pump and cheer Sakura on. A large red X appeared over Reedus' screen and was replaced with the two remaining screens. Looking around Kakashi noticed every one's jaws were clenched and their hands balled into fists. Smirking Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. What was going to happen now was going to be a fight that would be in the books. Fairy Tail's history books to be exact.

Before he knew it a large staff came into his line of vision, " now comes the fight between the dragon and the titan." Looking down he saw Makarov with a smile on his face.

Looking back at the screen he smirked as he watched Sakura's hair come out of her braid as she ran down the hall, as Erza smashed her way through walls.

" And then there were two."


	14. Chapter 13: The Dragon vs The knight

**A/N" BAH I'M SO SORRY! i've tried writing chapter 13 over and over again and this is the version that i was at least the tid bit satisfied with. i had the idea i just coyuldn't execute it well, and the fact that i've constantly been sick since christmas comes into effect too and life finally caught up on me as well. oh god i can't believe i graduate highschool in 3 months. **

**i've also been getting some really good ideas for other stories yet i hope to get them written down or something before i even start a new story. **

**well here you go i'll let you read, i'll post another chapter soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Dragon vs. The Titan**

* * *

With one fluid punch the wall, Sakura walked into the chest room. Only to be distracted by the pounding coming from the wall across from her. Soon her sight was met with a slightly out of breath Erza, donning her giants armor with pride, looking up the red head caught a glimpse of pink and immediately knew who her next opponent was, " I didn't expect you to get here so soon." She muttered. Stepping over the minor remains of the wall, she made her way to stand a few feet away from the femme pinkette. She silently watched as the cherry began to twirl a thick strand of hair in her hands.

"This means we have to fight doesn't it…" she whispered into her hair, but Erza managed to catch what she had said. A soft smile played on Erza's lips as she gazed at the seemingly unwilling girl, she seemed to not want to fight at all, but if she hadn't fought how'd she even manage to get to the chest room in the first place?

Clenching her jaw, Erza let her requip magic hit her like a gentle wave as she switched to her Heavens Wheel armor, and sent to large blades into her small hands, " Sadly yes, even though it seems you're unwilling to, we have to fight to see who gets the chest and becomes an s-class mage." She held an analytical gaze as she took in Sakura's fighting stance, pointing out flaws in her stance. She stopped as she met the sky dragon slayers green eyes, full of unbreakable determination, that of which she had never seen in the petite girl before. This was going to be one of her most memorable fights yet.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the screen, there it was, and they'd just confronted each other. He silently watched his daughter get thrown back into one of the stone walls; effectively breaking it from the force, "come on sakura, and use your head…" he ground out. In front of him Natsu was 'Whooping' his head off as he still continued to fist pump in the air.  
Makarov, just like the silver haired mage was staring at the screen, personally he didn't think either of the girls was going to win. They were both equal in power it would probably end with a tie, "don't get your hopes up kiddo." He hit Kakashi in the back of the head with his staff, "there's the possibility of a tie."

Kakashi grunted in response, not daring to take his eyes off the screen so he wouldn't miss any of the action, "don't think so lowly of my daughter gramps. Just watch."  
Makarov chuckled, "if you start flailing your arms in the air and start whooping like a madman… or Natsu you owe me 100 jewels," was all he said before he looked back at the screen.  
Sakura had managed to collect herself after being thrown into the wall where the chest rested upon, her back hurt like hell but she ignored the pain and sucked in air. It was muggy and damp since they were underground but it would do, "SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" She caught Erza off guard and blew her back into the opposite wall just as she was in midair ready to strike her sword down.

* * *

"I'm getting that chest no matter what Erza…." Her eyes hardened, "and if I have to defeat you to get it, so be it." she lunged forwards her leg colliding with Erza's as she managed to catch herself from being kicked back into the wall. The familiar wave of light covered Erza once again revealing her in red pants with flames on them and bandages around her chest, one of Erza's outfit's sakura had never seen before. Charging in once again she and Erza were caught between a barrage of fists, dodging and the occasional kicking. Clenching her fists even tighter the pinkette decided to end their game of punch-and-go, "Arms…" she whispered and punched Erza in the face. Though the connection of fist to face was never made, Erza had bent back in such and inhumanly way that Sakura feared for her back. Erza's back was bent into a perfect U-shape as her head gently touched the dirt floor, "that was close." She muttered before springing back up and switching back to her heavens wheel armor, all too fast for Sakura to fully register.

Erza flew to the top, almost touching the dirt ceiling and let her body drop as she requipped two swords and slashed at the sky dragon slayer without mercy.  
"Blumenblat." Was all Sakura heard before she was covered in a wave of dust with a burning sensation across her chest and back, as well as feeling winded and as if she were in a deep crater; the sound of a square wooden box haphazardly rolling and managing to touch her side proved it.

* * *

Natsu – for the first time since the fight between Erza and Sakura started- was caught stumbling trying to form a coherent sentence. Beside him Cana was holding her hand out waiting for the money to fall into her hands. But none landed in her hands as everyone held their breath and continued to watch the screen in anticipation. They intently watched the smoke from the impact slowly dissipate, suspense overwhelming the spectators as anticipation nipped at their heels causing them to either step closer to the screen or stand up from their seated position as if some supernatural force had told them i'd get a clearer image of the fight.

Cana groaned as the smoke finally and completely cleared away revealing sakura's arm shooting out of the crater, slashed, battered and bruised, her hand wrapped tightly around Erza's neck. Everyone stood in shocked silence at the sight of the knight being overpowered by the dragon.

Kakashi couldn't stand it anymore, he jumped up into the air fist pumping wildly as his mask pooled around his neck, " GO SAKURA! THATS MY GIRL KICK HER SORRY ASS!"  
he didn't seem to care for the incredulous looks his guild members were giving him for his sudden outburst, hey shit happens and sometimes you just have to celebrate the little moments. not too far behind him was Natsu, punching Gray in the face in excitement.

* * *

Erza dropped onto Sakura's torso and straddled her stomach getting ready to hold her down when she realized her surroundings. she had won, it was obvious, she'd taken down Sakura in a matter of minutes and all she needed now was to crack open the cheat and retrieve the object inside it.

a low growl brought her out of her thoughts accompanied by a tight hand around her neck tightly cutting off her breathing. The sky dragon slayer's eyes shot open and stared Erza down, her pupils turning into slits, " you're just so full of yourself aren't you Erza," the redhead managed to hold back a gasp, " you may love your friends with all your heart but you're still arrogant and bigoted when it comes to terms of power."

The grip on Erza's neck loosened and she managed to greedily suck in some air before the shout of , " Sky Dragon's Wings!" sent her up into the air causing her to collide into the dirt ceiling before gravity peeled her off sending back to Sakura's previous place in the crater. Bracing herself for impact, she closed her eyes, but the expected impact never came,instead a painful intense sharp pain came from her stomach. her body immediately went limp over Sakura's extended arm.

A low whisper of "Luftblume" reached her ears as she was unceremoniously dropped onto the ground face first. Sakura pinned her down with a single foot, it was all she needed since Erza couldn't feel the bottom half of her body, " Like the knight who has come to possess power you over look the other knights and fighters. You believe that your power alone is enough to take on an army, and hell it may even be, but with every powerful knight there is always a dragon that is powerful enough to defeat the knight and bring them down a notch." Sakura took her foot off Erza, knowing she wasn't going to go anywhere soon, and slowly made her way towards the wooden chest laying innocently a few feet away. squatting she continued, " but this time the dragon isn't your enemy, the dragon is your friend," she pulled the key out from under her shirt and with a click the chest was open, " so watch your arrogance, and remember the dragon is wise."

standing once again, Sakura held her fist out in front of her and dangling within her grasp was a necklace with the Fairytail symbol on it, " i do believe congratulations are in order..." she managed to say before she fell flat on her back and began laughing. Erza laughed at herself weakly taking in what the pinkette had said. since the beginning of the trial she'd been pushing her way through thinking she'd win this thing just because she was the strongest aside from the master and the s-class mages Laxus and Kakashi and didn't take into account her friend's strength. Especially that of Sakura's, with one last chuckle she smiled, " dragon's surely are wise, especially pink haired ones."

* * *

A/N: HELLO AGAIN! i just wanted to clarify Erza's mood. i thought i'd be nice to show a different side of Erza one that wasn't as compassionate for her friends, where she thought her strength was all that mattered so she was dead set on winning the trials without taking in other variables... such as Sakura. it's ment to go with the theme of dragon vs knight but if it still comes out as confusing i'm sorry i had to write this in 20 minute intervels since my computer over heats and shutsdown constantly so my mind must have been on a different point when i continued writing.

Vocabulary:

"**lufteblume"**- from my knowledge in german it means Wind Flower. it's sakura's way of mocking Erza's attack "Blumenblat" it's where Sakura uses sky dragons wing to throw the opponent in the air and once they're coming down in a fall she jumps up in mid air, her **arm**magic in effect as she clotheslines the opponent in the stomach. She originally calls it "KazeHana" but come the circumstances she temporarily changed it to german.


	15. Chapter 14: Tree Hunting is a an ART!

Chapter 14 : Tree Hunting is a respected art damnit!

" Hurry up and pick a tree."

" Shhh, choosing a tree is an art."

A scoff, "An art? Choosing a Christmas tree is an art?"

A nod. "An art. Yes. And I happen to be a master of…said art." Said Kakashi as he was bent over on all fours shimming between a jungle of tree trunks and snow covered grass, leaving a trail of green behind him.

"Kakashi… have you gone absolutely mad?" questioned Laxus as he peered over small Christmas firs scouting the area for a tree to give to the brats so they could have a personal one at home. He walked over to find a lush tree that was small and wide enough to fit in Kakashi's house. Really, he told himself, it's just for the kids.

"EXCELSIOR!" The snapping of branches. A resounding thump of a large tree; and a (very girly scream but Kakashi didn't say anything and added it to his list of blackmail) scream later.

"AHHH!" Laxus gripped his chest in shock watching the image before him. There stood Kakashi, wide grin and all as he stood in the now small clearing triumphantly with his foot on the now stump remains of said tree. " DOG BREATH, HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"

Kakashi softened his smile and gave a chuckle before heading over to the chosen tree and wrapping it with twine, " no, Sakura's had me tested multiple times. She said she was worried about my mental being. Came out normal every. Single. Time."

Laxus sighed, " Y'know… let's just head back to the guild… everyone's anxious to decorate the tree." He said hauling the tree over his shoulder, as did Kakashi and began to make their way back. Not even half way back there the tree started to weigh more and more slowing them down, eventually Laxus just dropped the tree without warning, causing Kakashi to fall on his back from the weight, " owwwwwww." He whined from under the tree. Laxus ignored him and began to rub and roll his shoulders and arms.

" geesh dog breath, how much does that tree weigh?"

A muffled and strained, " 16ft Frazier fir… 300 pounds…" was his response.

He grunted, " we're buying an artificial tree next year.

* * *

**A/N: HI I'M BACK AGAIN! I haven't been able to acquire a computer as of yet but since it is now officially summer vaycay for me and since i technically don't start college till sept. 23 I have soooooo much free time since I work at home as a caregiver/babysitter.**

**Honestly this is just a little filler, since I didn't know how I could smoothly transition a time skip after the epic fight between erza and Sakura in the s-class mage trials... sooo yea! **


End file.
